Debilidades de una diosa
by Mikami Nisei
Summary: Este es un lemon de Touma y Artemisa, soy patetica con los summary. asi que mejor entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Ante todo, se que este fic no esta muy bien que digamos, algunos lo pueden considerar patético, es el primer fic de Saint Seiya que escribo, la verdad casi no veo la serie, pero me encanto tenkai hen, por eso les escribí este fic de Artemisa y Touma. Acepto todas las criticas que vengan .**

**bue ya saben no soy dueña de estos pj, ni hago esto con fines monetarios, etc etc etc.**

**_Debilidades de una diosa_**

_**Las debilidades que nunca pense que tendria...**_

_**-----------Flash back -------------**_

Y ahora que harás…..- ella habia aparecido justo detrás de él cuando menos lo espero – ahora que sabes por que viniste aquí y sabes donde encontrar a tu hermana…-

Eso no quita el hecho de que sea un ángel, así que seguiré a su disposición mi diosa –

Eres libre, puedes elegir el camino que quieras, en parte como dijo athena el privilegio que tienen los humanos es el de ser libres de elegir el camino que quieren seguir… - ella bajo un poco el semblante – Icaro recuerda que siempre te querre como si fueras mi hijo, has sido el único humano capas de ganarte mi cariño y mi respeto – se acerco a el y lo abrazo, ella sabia que pronto seria la despedida de ambos, y sin esperarlo el correspondió a ese abrazo – cuando piensas irte?

Aun no lo se, pero si usted me lo permite si me iré en busca de mi hermana – la miro directamente a los ojos, como muy pocas veces se atrevió a hacerlo –

Como ya te dije eres libre de hacer lo que tu corazón te dicte hacer – ella le sonrió – eres lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla como me has protegido a mi.

_**---------------- Fin del Flash Back -------------**_

Si bien el angel se preparaba para irse de su lado y volver al lado de su hermana, pero ella sentia un gran vacio ahora que el se iba y ella era incapas de saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo, quizas la persona que menos creyo seria quien le diria lo que le pasaba...

Hera se encargo de realizar una gran reunion para los dioses, un festin en el cual invito a todos los dioses. mientras la mayoria de las diosas conversanvan amenamente, Artemis no pudo evitar alejarse de la multitud y sentarse junto a una fuente a mirar el agua,sin pensar en nada, hasta que una voz detras de ella la saco de su ensimismamiento.

¿Por que no estas con los demas? - pregunto su hermana afrodita.

Eh por nada, solo no me siento muy bien - respondio volviendose a ver a su hermana

Oh vamos como me puedes decir que no te sientes bien, si el amor es lo mas lindo que puede a ver, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, y dime quien es el afortunado- lo decia en un tono de broma que pudo desagradar un poco a artemis.

No te aseguro que no hay ningun dios dueño de mi corazon- le respondio con un aire altanero - te aseguro que ninguno me merece.

Un dios no... Pero quizás si un ángel... un humano para ser sinceros - le dijo con mayor picardía, logrando que su hermana llegara tomar un muy vago color en las mejillas.

No se de que hablas...-

Ya supe que Icaros regresara a la tierra mañana- esta vez su tono era mas serio

Si se merece estar con su hermana, yo ya no lo necesito, me basta con Theseus y Odiseus - lo dijo fría como siempre intentando engañarse, pero no pudo engañar a la diosa del amor.

Sabes que lo necesitas mas que a Odiseus y Theseus, por que es tu corazón quien lo necesita.-

No se de que hablas...-

Por que tanto miedo a amar? y deja de negarlo como si fueras una pequeña -

Por que yo no me fijo en imposibles, y recuerdas que soy tu hermana Artemisa, una diosa virgen- suspiro y bajo el semblante - mejor dejemos el tema, es extraño hablar de estas cosas con mi padre., una diosa virgen- suspiro y bajo el semblante - mejor dejemos el tema.

¿Al menos te has dado la oportunidad de saber si el siente lo mismo por ti? as te has dado la oportunidad de saber si el siente lo mismo por ti?-

No lo siente- respondió en seco

Como vas a saber, si siempre estas tratándolo como a un hijo cuando realmente lo deseas - le dijo protector...su hermana en un tono aun mas tajante.- díselo, hazcelo saber, y si no lo siente que puede importar ya, si de igual manera se ira.

El corazón de Artemisa dio un vuelco con las ultimas palabra de afrodita, era cierto, el se iria, no estaba mal la posibilidad, de pronto la razón se empezó a esfumar, ya mas no podría perder.

Afrodita entro a la reunión, ella iría a buscar a _su ángel..._

Su diosa había aparecido frente a el de la forma majestuosa que siempre le atraía, su mirada parecía algo triste y antes de el poder decir cosa alguna ella hablo...

Touma, en este momento te pido que dejes de tratarme como la diosa a la que proteges... deja de tratarme con el respeto que tratas a los dioses... - el se extraño con la petición de la diosa - por favor touma...- algo estaba mal, el nunca la había visto tan vulnerable.

Que le sucede... -

Podrías dejar el protocolo de un lado? creo que hemos pasado suficiente tiempo junto para que me hables de tu...- ella intento sonreír

¿Que te sucede Artemisa? - le costo dejar el respeto de un lado, y a ella el corazón le dio un vuelco al escucharlo...

Solo supongo que ahora que te vas, podríamos quedar como amigos, no solo como una diosa y su protector... - le dedico una sonrisa que el ángel nunca había visto...

Veo mucha tristeza en tus ojos... pero también unas fuerzas increíbles en su cosmo, es algo extraño que no había percatado nunca en ti... que sucede? - el izo un esfuerzo sobre humano para hablarle de ti y no de usted.

veras touma - ella suspiro sentándose en el suelo frente a el (el estaba sentado en el suelo de antes ya) - sabes que soy una diosa que decidió ser siempre casta, pero las cosas pueden cambiar a veces, mi corazón se a llenado de amor por una persona, pero esa persona no esta a mi alcance el no siente lo mismo por mi...- el chico entristeció ante las palabras de su diosa, pero el no debía sentirse así, el no era mas que su protector, no podría ver tan alto como para fijarse en ella.

Puedo saber quien es ese tonto que no se ha de fijar en usted?- el intento bromear, pero el sentido del humor no era su fuerte.

A el lo tengo justo enfrente... - susurro haciendo que el chico abriera muy grande los ojos sorprendido. - lo entiendo tranquilo... - la diosa intento levantarse, aguantando las lagrimas, sea como fuera nadie la vería llorar como una pequeña, aunque en ese momento se sentía con un agudo dolor que nunca había sentido. sin embargo todo ese dolor desapareció cuando sintió las manos de el en su cintura, jalarla hacia el y luego unos calidos labios posándose sobre los suyos.

Ella respondió al beso con un poco de timidez, pronto el se abrió paso a su boca, con sus lenguas exploraban cada rincón de la boca del otro, haciendo cada vez mas intenso ese beso en el cual querían demostrar sin necesidad de mas palabra su amor.

Pronto se encontraron los dos desnudos el sobre ella apoyado de sus brazo y sus rodillas besando salvajemente su cuello haciendo escapar de la boca de la diosa muchos gemidos...

**_Bue este capitulo llega hasta aquí se que esta muy corto, pero este fic estaba pensado para ser oneshot, el próximo será el ultimo, espero sus reviews, acepto criticas destructivas, sean lo mas sinceros posibles. los quiero déjenme reviews porfa._**


	2. Chapter 2

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A Darkvampirewitch Y A acuinipuini, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, Y EL ULTIMO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, GRAX POR DEJARME REVIEWS.**

**BUE YA SABEN LOS PJS DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS NI ESCRIBO CON FINES MONETARIOS, ETC ETC ETC.**

**PARTE 2**

……Ella respondió al beso con un poco de timidez, pronto el se abrió paso a su boca, con sus lenguas exploraban cada rincón de la boca del otro, haciendo cada vez mas intenso ese beso en el cual querían demostrar sin necesidad de mas palabra su amor.

Pronto se encontraron los dos desnudos el sobre ella apoyado de sus brazo y sus rodillas besando salvajemente su cuello haciendo escapar de la boca de la diosa muchos gemidos...

Las caricias de touma sobre su cuerpo parecían quemar su piel, en una sensación tan placentera, que el resto del universo no importaba…

El joven ángel poso una de sus manos encima de los senos de ella, estrujándolos con suavidad, mientras la otra bajaba por el abdomen de la diosa, hasta ubicarse en su zona íntima... Fue cuando la poca cordura que les quedaba desapareció por completo…

El introdujo primero un dedo dentro de ella moviéndolo despacio para prepararla a lo que venia, lo cual causo una leve molestia en ella, pero no fue nada que no pudiese soportar.

Se acerco nuevamente a su rostro y beso cada rincón que encontró, sus parpados, sus mejillas, su boca… mientras ella con sus manos temblorosas acariciaba su espalda y su pecho. El volvió a descender dejando besos en el cuerpo de ella, paso de su boca a su cuello y de su cuello a los senos de ella.

Primero solo los besaba, luego se atrevió a lamer y chupar sus pezones, haciendo lo mismo con cada uno de sus senos, para luego propinarle pequeños mordiscos a sus pezones ya duros por la excitación.

Con cuidado levanta un poco las piernas de la diosa dejando así sus rodillas flexionadas y separadas y se abrió paso entre ellas.

La penetro con delicadeza intentando no causarle daño, pero eso no evito el dolor en ella que fuertemente lo abrazo tras ponerse a llorar.

Solo pudo ver que tras la penetración ella apretó los ojos y varias lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y luego lo abrazo con fuerza, asustada y adolorida… El correspondió a ese abrazo y estuvieron así un momento, lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño.

Una vez que ella se acostumbro al tamaño y al grosor de lo que ahora se encontraba dentro de ella, el empezó a darle leves envestidas, escuchando los gemidos que su amada diosa daba. Poco a poco el calor fue aumentando en los cuerpos y el dolor dejándose a un lado, Touma fue aumentando la fuerza y la rapidez en sus movimientos y Artemisa intentaba seguirle el ritmo, besándose en cada oportunidad y aun recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo del otro.

Touma culmino, derramándose dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir la sensación mas placentera que pudiese nunca imaginar, pronto ambos quedaron dormidos sobre las ropas que antes habían dejado caer al piso, sintiendo por fin algo que desde hace tiempo habían buscado… sentirse completos junto a la persona que amaban…

**_Después de esa noche Touma se marcho de mi lado, espero que ahora este bien, se que lo esta, protegiendo a su hermana como desde hace mucho debía ser. Para ser sincera lo extraño, estoy con Thesseus y Odisseus pero como dijo una vez Afrodita a Touma lo necesita mi corazón… ahora me encuentro en la isla de Délos, donde nacimos mi hermano y yo, para traer al mundo al pequeño que llevo en mi vientre, debo confesar que estoy nerviosa, todo fuera mucho mas fácil para mi si Touma estuviera aquí, pero no lo esta y debo resignarme, nunca fui capas de decirle que en mi vientre llevo al fruto de nuestro amor, pero se que lo mejor es que sea así, mientras el no lo sepa será feliz junto a su hermana. No se si realmente el me amo como yo a el, o solo me utilizo, nunca me lo dijo, pero estoy bien así o eso creo, soy feliz por el hijo que voy a tener. Mi padre y Apolo están un poco molestos, mientras me buscan un esposo Afrodita esta feliz por su nuevo sobrino, nunca imagine llevármela tan bien con ella… este pequeño es muy inquieto, no deja de patearme me pregunto si se parecerá a su padre…_**

Artemisa dejo el diario donde ahora se desahogaba a un lado, y se levanto del escritorio, su vientre crecido no era muy bien disimulado por su vestido se dirigio a la cama de la habitación y se dejo vencer por el sueño, de nuevo soñaría con touma, con el padre de su hijo y el hombre al que siempre amo…

**Bue aquí termina esta historia a menos que ustedes quieren que le haga una continuación, no se diganme que quieren que haga. **

**Dejenme reviews, recuerden que sus opiniones son mi salario. **


End file.
